Mended, Now Broken
by IrethAnwarunya
Summary: Sequel to my story "Torn, but Mended". Set about five years after the end of the story. Livvie and Rafe couldn’t be happier. But what will happen when all that’s been mended is suddenly breaking, ripping at the seams?
1. Chapter 1

Mended, Now Broken 

Sequel to my story _Torn, but Mended_. Set about five years after the end of the story. Livvie and Rafe couldn't be happier. But what will happen when all that's been mended is suddenly breaking, ripping at the seams?

_A/N: For those of you who do the math, Livvie and Rafe's real anniversary from the first time they got married during the show would be sometime during the spring/early summer. But, there are some things I have planned for the story that need to be in winter. For those who remember in _"Torn, but Mended" _I mentioned that Rafe and Livvie renewed their vows, so this is the anniversary they now celebrate. Any other bits of information will be included at the beginning of the chapters. I do not own anything to do with _Port Charles _or any of the characters created for that show. _

Chapter 1:

The early morning sunlight streamed through the open blinds. Rafe Kovich stretched out his strong arm and wrapped it around Livvie's waist. She cuddled up next to his bare chest, held protectively in his gentle embrace. He placed a tender kiss on her neck, another on the soft flesh of her shoulder, and together they contentedly sighed. The night before, they celebrated eight years of marriage and now they were enjoying the comfort of a warm bed on a cold wintry Saturday nestled in each other's arms.

Rafe thought about the events of the previous evening. Livvie's father, Kevin, had arrived to take the children, six year old Ayden and four year old Colin, to his home in for the night. While the children slumbered peacefully in Port Charles Rafe, clad in black slacks and a burgundy button up shirt, and Livvie, dressed in a black, silken backless dress, dined together in a candle-lit Italian restaurant. They sampled the finest wine and danced close together in the light of the flickering flames.

"Good morning sweetheart," Rafe murmured into Livvie's ear and with a tender hand, he swept away her soft coal black hair to bestow affectionate kisses on the warm flesh of her neck. Turning her head so that her emerald eyes locked with his chocolate brown orbs, Livvie smiled at her husband. "Good morning to you too," she replied and rolled over to face him.

"Do we really have to pick up the kids from Dad and Lucy's today?" Livvie asked.

"Aren't you dying to see Ayden and Colin?" Rafe responded.

"It's not that and you know it Rafe but I liked having you all to myself. We don't get to do things like last night very often," she explained.

"I know baby," he kissed her forehead. "So, even though I'm so excited to teach the kids how to build snowmen and lots of other cool things in this magnificent snow we got last night, I'm willing to wait a little while longer."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. I thought that we might make a stop at that coffee house you love and then I'll take you in that little bookshop that you never have time to go in,"  
Livvie's emerald eyes lit up to the brilliant green that Rafe loved to see. After tenderly kissing Rafe's lips and announcing her desire for a shower, Livvie tossed away the thick navy comforter and the soft caramel hued sheets and padded on bare feet across the room to the bathroom that she shared with Rafe.

As she silently crossed the room, Rafe admired her beautiful form in the skimpy black chemise that clung to the peaks and valleys of her body. Rafe noted that even after bearing two children, Livvie's shape had remained relatively the same. He watched as the door closed to within a couple inches of the doorframe, stopped, and then opened again.

"Would you, uh, like to join me?" Livvie asked with a coy seductive look. Without speaking a word, Rafe tossed the comforter aside and crossed the room in a few quick, long strides.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Some time later, well into the morning, Rafe and Livvie emerged from their home and into the winter wonderland February air. Always the model of chivalry, Rafe walked with Livvie to the passenger side of their SUV and opened the door for her. After a short drive, the couple made a quick stop at the cheery, cozy little coffeehouse that Livvie adored and ordered two large drinks to go.

"What are you doing" Rafe asked Livvie. She had exited the café before him and she now stood with her back to the entrance, appearing to ignore him.

"Livvie?" he said. "Olivi… ugh!" The last syllable of her given name was more of a grunt due to the unexpected force of the snowball pelting him in the chest. He stood surprised for a moment as she let out a peal of silvery laughter and then sprinted away, careful not to spill the mocha she held between her gloved hands.

Rafe brushed the cold, wet powder from his black coat and chased after her. He caught her as she was trying to jump into the passenger seat of the vehicle. He wrapped both of his muscular arms around her waist and lifted her into the air, careful to avoid her flailing legs. With a spirited laugh, Rafe tossed Livvie into the snow covered yard in front of the coffee house and quickly pinned her wrists above her head with his left hand while he proceeded to pour handfuls of snow down her jacket with his right.

"Rafe!" she screamed through her laughter, "Quit! It's cold!"

"You started it," he reminded her and stopped for a second to give her a moment of reprieve while he laughed at her sullen expression. Rafe rose from the ground and pulled Livvie to her feet.

"Now I'm going to be all wet for the drive to Port Charles," she sulked as she wiped the slush from the front of her puffy white coat.

"I've got a button down shirt in the back of the car," Rafe informed her as he brushed the remaining snow from the baby blue woolen cap atop her raven tresses. "Now," he kissed her pouting lower lip, "let's go to the bookstore and pick up the kids."

A short time later, Rafe and Livvie left the bookstore with two full bags. One bag was full of brightly colored storybooks and fairy tales for Ayden and Colin and the other with various novels and how-to books for their parents.

"Thank you for this Rafe," Livvie said to her husband, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers as he drove them down the snowy, icy highway to the town of Port Charles.

"There's no need to thank me Livvie. After everything you do for me, I should be doing things like this for you more often," he replied.

"What do I do for you?" she asked with a quizzical look. Motherhood had changed Livvie and she no longer harbored the same selfish desires and ideas she once had. She had come to putting her family first and no longer plotted or schemed. Well, except when it came to the truth of Ayden's parentage, but that was not really an issue anymore. Rafe loved Ayden more than any father could love his children and Livvie was no longer concerned with his learning the truth. So now, when Rafe posed this statement, a humble Livvie was confused.

Rafe looked into her eyes and fervently replied, "You really have no idea do you?" Without waiting for her to answer, he said, "Livvie, not only did you give me the two most gorgeous children in the world, but you are my wife and I love you. You've been so supportive of me in everything that I do and I like to do these little things to show my appreciation of that. I know that we had a rocky start. Well, that's sort of an understatement isn't it? We had our difficulties at the beginning of our marriage, but I am happier now than I have ever been in my life."

_"The life you remember," _Livvie thought to herself. The only thing that she ever truly worried about any more was the sudden return of Rafe's memory. The thought of Rafe remembering his former life and his love for Alison was the one worry that kept her awake at night.

Snapping Livvie from her thoughts, Rafe tenderly kissed the back of her hand, gave it a comforting squeeze, and after flashing her a loving smile he turned his complete attention back to the road.


End file.
